A Fluff Puff Incident
by devilYuki
Summary: After Mikan's humiliating incident... She vowed to have her revenge... It came, unexpectedly that she herself didn't knew it! And now her revenge would greatly shook the Gakuen Alice!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna!! this is my first funny fiction with crazy plot of revenge by Mikan...

Hope you like it!!

Natsume: WTF!? How come Mikan only got her revenge!? what about my revenge at her!?

devilYuki: You don't need one...

Mikan: Mwuahahahahahahahahahaha!! I'LL MAKE YOU REALLY PAY FOR THIS TIME NATSUME HYUUGA!! (cackles)

Ruka: I'm scared at you Mikan-chan...

Hotaru: (aims her baka gun...) Hmmm... (thinks for a moment... then puts away her gun.) maybe I'll let this idiotic plan of yours get away...

Anyhow... Let's start with the revenge!!

Natsume:NOOOOOO!!

* * *

Summary: Once again, the great Hyuuga Natsume managed to humiliate a certain Mikan Sakura and now everyone is disgusted at her... Until she accidentally "stole" a small pink alice stone, and now... The world in the Gakuen Alice turns upside-down! How will it end!?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and if I do... OMG WTF!!!! Sabina would chase me with an upgraded ultramega BAKA GUN!!!!

**WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! INCLUDES SMELLY WORDS, FOUL MOVEMENTS AND EXPLICIT IMAGES AND DESCRIPTIONS!!!**

**_A Fluff Puff Incident_  
**

* * *

**Chapter !**

_My Plot of **REVENGE!!!**_

"Tch, hey Polka-dots! Don't tell me you're wearing the same panties everyday!" the raven hair and crimson eyed boy said, everyone except the blonde and sapphire eyed boy; Ruka Nogi, and the "ice princess" who had a purple hair and cold purple eyed girl; Hotaru Imai, smirked at the thought

Mikan wearing the same polka-dots panties... Eeew

Mikan's face flushed as she stood up and faced Natsume Hyuuga behind her

"And how can you tell that I'm wearing the same!?!" she yelled

Natsume smiled impishly "I could smell that filthy scent coming from you..." he said and gave her another teasing smile

"Eeew..." some of the students said disgustingly

Mikan's face flushed even more "Urusai!!!" sahe wailed, and then she raised her skirt to Natsume only once. Natsume smirked as Ruka has that bulgy eyes "Now! Do you see that it's not poka-dots!!!" she said, then she saw that weird smile at the Hyuuga. Then it hit her... But there's nothing she could do to take it back.

"Minna... did.. you.. just... saw that?" Sumire asked in disbelief

"Yeah, she just... raised her skirt in frontof Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun!" her friend gushed

"How perverted..."

"Pathetic, trying to get Natsume..."

"Eeeww..."

"She's so disgusting!"

"A hentai-freak girl..."

Mikan couldn't take the murmurs anymore, she became red like a tomato as Natsume bursts out laughing. She was furious... and with too much anger in her head, she her demonic self decided to let Natsume rest in peace for all eternity...

**"NATSUMEEEE!!!!!!!!!"** she screamed as she punched the raven haired boy with all the strength she have and in front of the class...

Instantly, he was K.O'd in that punch as everyone gasped as Mikan ran out of the room...

* * *

Hotaru again, left Mikan during reccess and she's now woth Anna and Nonoko, she glared at everyone who looked at her with that weird or disgusted look "That damn Sumire sure knows how to spread it..." she growled "I'll show everyone that I'm the one who will make them fall on their knees and beg for forgiveness..." she murmured.

The two girls who was with her tried their best to cheer her up but to no avail until Anna remembered something.

"Oh! I remembered to buy things for the pastry!" she exclaimed

"Damn all of you... grr..." Mikan growled as she glared at Tsubasa who had that weird look

"Pastry? What kind of pastry Anna?" Nonoko asked

"Grrr...."A dark and scary aura that came from Mikan made the people except the two girls be frightened and horrified and they thought that there was a demon behind Mikan

"Fluff Puffs or Cream Puffs..." Anna replied

"Fluff... puffs?.." Mikan said as she slowly looked at the two girls, her demonic eyes changed into her normal eyes

"What's inside?" Nonoko asked

"Custard.." she replied, then she felt someone tugging her shirt lightly, the two turned around, and they saw Mikan in her angelic and normal and cheery mood (everyone in that hall breathe a sigh of relief), her eyes were sparkling "Can you teach me how to cook a fluffy puffy?" she asked

Anna smiled "Oh sure! If you want, I'll give you half of it and teach you!!" she exclaimed, Mikan held Anna's hand "Honto ni!?! Arigato Anna-chan!" she exclaimed happily, suddenly the cooking alice user felt weak "I-i--i-i'm g--g-lad..." she stuttered as she fainted.

"Eh?" Mikan asked innocently

"Anna! Anna!!" Nonoko called frantically

"Quick! Call a med!!!" she yelled at everyone

Mikan was about to run to call for help when she suddenly tripped over at something, she landed face first

"GRRRR.... WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE!--" her angry yell was cut short as she looked what tripped her... it was a pink pebble, she picked it up "I wonder what kind of alice i this..." she asked herself "Well... Ja ne!" she said innocently, completely forgetting Anna and the panicky Nonoko

Nonoko cried a fountain "Mikan!!! It's your fault!!!" she wailed

* * *

"The sky is so blue today..." she thought as she looked at the window, she went to her small table

"Mou! Darnit! Why Anna need to pass out!" she complained as she sighed

"Mou... How could I make them beg if I couldn't think of one single thing to plan my revenge!" she pouted as she slumped her face at the table

"Baka...Baka..." she repeated as she slammed her head at the table

"Mou, how I wish Anna would cook that fluffy puffy so that I could activate its side-effect on everyone!!" she said as she still repeated slamming her head

"Eh?!" she stopped her head in mid-air as she looked at the small pink stone in her window sill, she stood up and looked at the pebble

"Could it be Anna's?" she asked herself "Well, lets give it a try!" she said as she said enthusiastically and she picked it up, clasped it and thought hard about the fluff puff

Suddenly her head started to think of the ingredients, she went out, with the pebble...

"Oh well, gotta cook my own fluff puffs!!!"

Thus, her plan started unexpectedly...

* * *

Author's note:

Whoo! I've finally finished typing this in just an hour and a half! I've got my Inspiration to write due to the songs Happy X'mas by Kanae Ito which was featured in episode 63 of Shugo Chara (Guys Listen to it!!! Especially to Sabina and Hitaki!!!)

Also I was listening to Uverworld's song called Ukiyo Crossing (EuHa-chan! listen to that!!!) that made me really inspired!!

Anyhow, this was supposed to be a oneshot but since this is too long to be a oneshot, I decided to divide this!

**Up Next on the "Fluff Puff Incident"!!:**

_Mikan finally got an unexpected plan _(even though she also didn't knew that!) _that would rock the Gakuen Alice!!! and who will be the first victim of her 'Revenge'??? Of Course!!! None other than the great NATSUME HYUUGA!!!_

Mikan: Yay! finally I've got my revenge!!

Natsume: And what Kind of revenge, I suppose?

It's none of your business, pervert but dickless (Sai said that!!!)

Ikuri(me): Get out here Sai!!!

Sai: Hey dickless... you and Naruto should sreate a group called the "Dickless club"...

Natsume: DO YOU WANT ME TO BURN YOU?!!?

Sai: Sorry, dickless but I have a dream of my own like having kids using my dick on my wife... unlike you... psh

Natsume: DAMMIT!!!! GET HERE SO I'LL BURN YOUR -beep!-ING DICK!!!!

Ikuri: Onegai!!! stop it!!!!

Sai: Dickless... Stop being a dickless person... act like you have one...

Natsume: YOU -beep!-ING HUMAN BUT HAS A SON OF -beep!- DICK!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE NOW!!!

Sai: I will not obey commands from a dickless kid...

Ikuri: Wahahaha!!! (cries a fountain) Stop it!!!

Mikan: (looking at the three from afar, then faces you readers!) Well, since those three will never stop... I'm the one who will say this!

(bowing) Arigato gozaimasu Minna! Onegai! Review!!!

Ikuri: Stop it!!!! (still crying a fountain)

Sabina: SHould we help her? (half open eyes! Anime style!)

Hitaki: (also like Sabina's eyes) Naahh... I like watching the Dickless and the Homo show in this fic...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well! There you have it! Your reviews made me inspired!!! And I would like to thank the following:

konnie: Thanks for being the first one to revbiew to me and for liking my fic!!!

pinkblossom13: Thank you also for seeing my error... But I'm tired to correct it... Oh well... thank you also for giving me blessings for my fic ;P

Sorrowful Princess: My friend... WE WILL REALLY SPREAD OUR ORGANIZATION'S DISEASE!!!! AND THAT IS.... INSANITY!!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Addikted: thank you!!! I would really update!

And lastly to my best friends Hitaki and Sabina... DAMN IT DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH LIKE A MANIAC HERE IN MY SCHOOL WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS!!! LAST TIME MY FREAKING CLASSMATES HAD A 10 MILE RADIUS AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I'M MAD AND INSANE!!!

But anyways... Yay! Finally!!! I've got more time to spend typing away all my fictions!!!

Netto Hikari (He's from Rockman! Kyaa!!(...): Seriously Ikuri...

Rockman: Ikuri? I thought her name was Mu?

. Ehehe... that was MY nickname...

Sai: Whatever you say...

OMG WTF!!! Sai!? You're here again!?!?

Sai: Of course... What else do you think?

I thought Hotaru gunned you down with a BAKA GUN!?!!

Hotaru: HE GUNNED ME DOWN...

... (O.o) Oh.

Sai: Whatever... Where's Dickless?

Natsume: DAMMIT SAI!!! ALL OF MY NERVES HAD BURST LAST TIME!!!

Sai: Well, you're lucky because you're dickless so you would be disappointed...

Natsume: And for what reason should I be disappointed??

Sai: For being impotent... oh, well you are still lucky impotent dickless...

Natsume: YOU -beep!-ING SHIT!!!! GET YOUR -beep!-Y ASS HERE!!!

Sai: Dickless... the word -beep-y is for girls....

Sabina: Yay! The Dickless and Homo show had just begun again!!! Hitaki-chan!! Hayaku! Hayaku!!

Hitaki: Wait a sec!!! I'm going to bake this fluff puffs!

Mikan: **! **FLUFF PUFFS?!?!!!

Sabina: No... don't you dare Mikan... even though you're my idol..

Mikan: (cackles) MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! GIVE ME THE FLUFF PUFFS!!! OR ELSE! I'LL KILL YOUR PRECIOUS NATSUME!!!

Sabina: ummm... Hitaki?..

Mikan: NOW GIVE ME IT!!!

Sabina: NO!!!

Mikan: GIVE ME IT!!!

Sabina: NO!!!

Mikan: GIVE ME IT!!!

Sabina: NO!!!

(they were going on like that...)

Hitaki: DAMN IT!! SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!!

Mikan and Sabina: ... okay...

(and Hitaki-chan kicks off Mikan back to our place!)

Hitaki: Where were we? Oh! Hey Sabina lets watch now the Dickless and Homo show!

Sabina: ... where the hell did you got those pretty strong legs?!

Hitaki: Lets just say... I'm Sakura Haruno's great grand daughter (winks)

Sabina: Well, I'm wondering why there's so Many 'beeps!' when Natsume talks... Why, Mu-chan doesn't want foul words???

Hitaki: Impossible... She's the one who need to use the 'beep!'

Sabina: If she do that... well...

Hitaki: Shut up Sabina...

(Meanwhile... I'm Mu-chan's [That's Me!] place)

Mikan: Ahhhh!!! (thud!) (spits out tons of soil and dirt)

Oh hi Mikan.... Could please help me out here??

Mikan: Maybe YOU should help me.... I thought we'll give Natsume a revenge to be remembered for his life?!

Well... The problem is...

Mikan: What?

There are too many anime character in this place... look.

(And so Mikan obeyed her ever beloved Master [Kidding ;p] and saw Netto again was running for his life because the great Enzan Ijuuin was raging mad at him...

On the other side was Hotaru and her ever beloved Baka gun with her enemy. Sai; who had also a brand new Baka gun.. In which he stole it from her...

And Natsume was missing... In which his fangirls were dizzy... ttrying to find him in every nook and cranny of the place...)

Mikan: ... well, that's plenty... it's like you've been busy...

Sabina: DAMN IT IKURI!!! WHERE THE HELL IS THE DICKLESS AND HOMO SHOW!!!!

Hitaki: Sabina, sabina... Patience is a virtue you know... And besides... Sai is not a homo...

* * *

Summary: Yadda, yadda... I had said it many times (Netto: Seriously Mu...You've only said it for once)

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish to go back home and kill which cartoon said this... Anyhow... I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the Other in the Dickless and Sai's not a Homo show... yeah, even Sabina and Hitaki, they're real author's here guys...

**AND LIKE I HAVE SAID BEFORE...**

**DUDE, I MEAN IT!!!**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter **

_So tempting..._

"SAKURA!!!!WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!!"

Jinno-san yelled angrily as his mouth spouts bolts of lightning. Everyone in the room ducked under their table. "Man, another electrifying class, tch..." Natsume commented as he and Ruka are relaxing behind their chair while everyone in the room (except Hotaru, who wore an anti-electricity dress!) are scared out of their wit.

"Where's that damn hentai-freak anyways?!" Sumire asked angrily. Everyone in the room fell silent, she looked at her classmates, who had that weird yet strange look.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed manner

"Gee... thanks Sumire..." Natsume said from the back, Sumire's eyes sparkled as she stood up, handds clesped near her chest

"Honto ni Natsume-kun!" she asked

"NO!" everyone said in an annoyed manner, she puts her hands on her hips

"Hey! Are you Natsume-kun!?" she asked irritatedly

"No..." her friend said

"But... he sure do wanna thank you..." her other friend added

"And for?" her eyes sparkled again

"Tch... idiot... look behind your back to see who's trembling with delight" Natsume said again from the back

'Could it be another admirer of mine?! or could it be Tsubasa-sempai?!!!' she squealed at the thought as she whirred her head around cheerfully

"Hai Tsubasa-sem---" her sweet and seducing voice suddenly trails off as she looked who's at the board... He was ttrembling, sort of... But then, Sumire swore she saw a red light on Jinno-sensei's eyes

"HENTAI-FREAK!!!? ALL OF YOU ARE SUCH PERVERTED KIDS!!!" Jinno-chan [Eeew...] yelled angrily as his body became bright and releases bolts of lightning.

All of them froze (of course, except the ice-princess), that means trouble. Natsume and Ruka quickly crept outside through the window [because mainly, Jinno is blind by rage] and Hotaru was out some 5 minutes before the two and now is busily resting under the tree, while everyone left inside the room are so frightened that they could pee in his or her pants.

When Jinno-san turns bright like that and morphed into a lightning....

They're dead...

* * *

**"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" **

One classroom was so lit up that the brightness spread along the forest, then there came a LOUD AND FEROCIOUS CRACK of lightning and a BOOMING thunder followed as Mikan entered the school grounds. She stopped and looked for a while at the said event.

"Ohhh... That's so pretty!!!" she exclaimed both with awe and excitement plus happiness (idiotic girl... :P)

"I wonder if that would be the highlight for the lightning festival..." she added as she started to walk towards her dorm...

"Jinno-sensei would be so happy about it... Imagine, for years he was waiting to approve his said idea..." she added, but then she stopped for a moment

"Chotto.... Is there a thing called lightning festival?" she asked herself as she briefly tried to imagine what would it look...

**Inside Mikan's mind...**

There was some kind of VERY LIKELY sound of an old native songs, the clouds were dark and there was a small bon fire in the middle of a large circle composed of students, playing a likeable drum from goat skin and rattan wood. And from the middle, there was only a certaine man who was dancing very, EXTREMELY HAPPY at the onfire as the others were shivering, due from, cold, hunger;for they were on like that for at least 10 days, waiting for something, and fear for an unknown reason. Finally there was a crack of lightning and a thunder came next, everyone screamed, while Jinno was laughing like a maniac

"At last!!! Our long awaited time has came!!!!" he announced

"Tch, you're the only one who waits for it..." Natsume yelled, then a bolt of lightning came and hit Natsume, everyone was frightened as Jinno smirked

"Now, now... those who oppose this festival must be punished by the lightning... now... CONTINUE SINGING AND BE MERRY!!!!!" he ordered and everyone was forced to laugh like idiots, finally the clouds became darker and darker, Jinno again started to laugh

"Now the lightning has come!!!" he exclaimed as he started to climb up on the highest pine tree as everyone scurried back to a corner

"Hit me my love!!!' he exclaimed as he laugh like a madman, then suddenly his wish came true (okay so if anyone of you watched , try to imagine Jinno replacing Count Elec/ Elec Hakushaku when he was struck by the lightning he created.)

**end...**

Mikan was shocked at the insides of her mind produced as she, looked there dazed (with a background sound of cricket chirping), then she came back to her senses "oh well..." she shrugged.

* * *

As soon as she entered her room, the stone started to react again, she sifted the flour and mixed all of the ingredients and prepared the custard filling, she puts it ion the oven and after a couple of minutes....

"Oh my! my room is full of fluff puffs!!!" she excalimed as she looked around her room, huge bags of fluff puffs encircles the kitchen though her batter and custardhaven't been halved, she placed some fluff puffs in the window to cool...

* * *

"Damn that hentai-freak-flowery-design-panty-girl!" a certain raven haired kid cursed as he walked along the girls dormitory, then he smelled a certain aroma "Mmmm..." he said almost in a chibi voice, then with eyes closed, he followed the enticing scent...

He opened his eyes and saw his favorite snack in the window sill, as if the fates had given him blessing, there was his ever so faithful and loving fluff puffs, his eyes sparkled "Soo tempting..." he said in a chibi voice as he drooled, he notcied it and wiped the drool as he came into his normal self, he peered inside. He couldn't see who was cooking though he saw the room full of fluff puffs, he thought that he could have a new free food just by threatening the girl or by being nice and sweet to her, he almost puke at the second choice so he decided the first one, but then, he would like to try first the fluff puff if it's good or gross

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind..." he muttered as he popped one fluff puff in his mouth... It was scrumptious, the crust is crunshy and the filling is a certified melt-in-your-mouth! he quickly became a chibi "Mochi!" he squealed. Then he noticed again that he was a freaking chibi, he quickly changed back into his normal self "Damn you chibi Natsume, my alter-ego..." he cursed, then he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Oh well, on to the threat.." he muttered

But, as his foot came in contact to the ground, his body aches as he felt something boiling inside him, he groaned as he fell to the ground, he knew something was wrong...

"Ah--AHHHH!!!" he screamed as his face became red and sweaty 'My face! My face!!!" he screamed in a blodcurdling voice as he started to scratch his face, it started to bleed as he still didn't stop to scratch it... then he snapped due from the pain...

**"Ah--AHHHH!!!!"**

**

* * *

**Mikan wiped the sweat in her forehead after she kept the remaining halved batter and custard in her fridge, she plopped herself in the sinking and soft sofa "Whoo! I'm finished at last!!!" she exclaimed as she popped some into her mouth "Mmmm!!! Mochi!!!" she exclaimed then she felt like she was falling into sleep when she heard a knock on the door, she groggily opened her eyes and trudged to the door, she opoened it, she slapped herself first, combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and dressed in front of the door (Yeah, I'm serious...DON'T LAUGH!!!)

And then, making sure she was all fixed and tidy, she opened the door...

And A BIG SWEAT FORMED AT THE BACK OF HER HEAD...

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finished the chappy!!! and now we could rather say 'ON TO THE STORY!!!' and I need to continue it in my ever so faithful notebook who was brutally raped and abused by my doodles there... tsk!tsk!

Also, I know you noticed that my summary changed... It's because i'm not happy with the first so i changed it! and also... ahhhhmmm.... uhhh... sigh! i couln't think of anything...

And Also, I would like to apologize for my lateness of my submission because...

1: I'm busy creating my continuation of my comic strip in megaman...

2: I'm busy watching Princess Tutu!!! Kyaa FakirxAhiruXMute is my fave pairing!!!!

3: It's so sad to think that Ahiru never became a human again and Fakir is all alone... sniff, sniff

4: I'M SO ANGRY BECAUSE WHY THE HELL DID MYTO DECIDED TO MAKE RUE AS HER PRINCESS!?!?! I MUCH PREFFERED TUTU THAN HER!!!!... i like her personality though...

5: did I say i'm busy?

**Up Next On 'The Fluff Puff Incident'!!!!**

_What the hell happened to Natsume!?! Why did a fucking sweat appeared at the back of her head??? And most importanatly... WHAT DiD THE ALICE STONE DID?!?!?!?!_

Natsume: It sucks to think that my gorgeous face was destroyed... Mu-chan I'm going to burn you reeeaaaallll soooonnn...

Eeep!!! (Started to dig a grave...) well, I always needed to be prepared!

Sai: My, my dickless... Did you know that Ikuri-chan did that because her friend loves you so much? And because her friend is so blind for loving a dickless Medusa, she decided to open her eyes using this fic...

Sabina: sniff, sniff...

Hitaki: [handling a white hanky]

Sabina: [sneeze!] I never thought Ikuri would do that for me...

Hitaki: baka...

Natsume: What the-! YOU FUCKING -beep!- YOU'RE HERE AGAIN!!!!

Sai: Of course dickless... Do you think The Dickless And Sai show would go on without the 'Sai'?

Natsume: And who the hell is dickless?

Sai: you of course... is you rmind still a bit disorganised after you scratch your whole face???

Mr. Hanky[in the southpark... yep the feces man..]:I think he looks just fine!!!

Natsume: Who the -beep!-ing shit are you!!!

Mr. Hanky and Sai: you never wanted to know...

Hotaru: pant...pant... [inner self came out!!!] SAI WE'RE NOT FREAKING THROUGH YET!!!

Ruka: O.o Hota-chaaann... {fades away into the darkness] (in a small, cockroachy like voice) I'm scared at you

Mikan: {went up to Ruka} Don't worry Ruka-pyon! we'll make it through!!!

Mr. Hanky: Hey dickless, what do say if you baceme the head of the Medusa club?

Sai: I quite agree with you, feces...

Natsume: Mian they're ganging me!!!

Mikan: I think you need to agree...[pause]... What is Medusa club???

Natsume: idiot...

Mr. Hanky: Little gurl, do you see his hair?

Mikan: Yeah...

Sai: Imagine it was real and live snakes... then... TaDA!!! YOU HAVE MEDUSA!!!

Mikan: I think it would fit you Natsume!!

yeah... I agree too...

Sabina: I say, he's fit for the GAYLORD CLUB!!!!

Hitaki: And why do you think so?

Sabina: I think he's gay...

Mikan and everybody else: GASP!!!

Are you sure???

Sabina: Yep! based from my analysis... He never confessed to any girl!!!

Hitaki: Is that true???

Mikan: blushes

Sai: Well... we're not sure enough... so...

All: We'll see in the next chapter!!!!!!

See you guys!!!! :D

-Ikuri-


End file.
